


11:11

by Ma_Kir



Category: Us (Movie 2019), Us - Jordan Peele
Genre: 11:11, Alternate Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Doppelganger, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, The Tethered - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: An alternate ending to Jordan Peele's horror film Us.





	11:11

Gabe Wilson sits wearily in the ambulance with his daughter. He's worn and tired. Zora huddles with him. He's exhausted, and hurt but he holds the bat against him like a talisman against the absolute fuckery of this entire situation. He slumps his shoulders, letting Zora lean into him. He looks at her, and realizes just how strong she's been: strong a way that she should never have been strong ...

_He sees her driving the Tylers' car into the girl that looks exactly like her, the mirror version of his baby girl's eyes vague and almost uneven, and filled with a vacant hatred._

He looks down at his hands. He should have been strong for her. For his family.

_Gabe feels the man wearing his face, a snarling brute son of a bitch, easily dragging him away through the shards of glass, putting him onto that damned boat he'd been so proud of, pushing him in, the other trying to drown him, that piece of shit motor finally dragging the other off him instead to drown like a mad dog ..._

It's all catching up with him, now that the adrenaline is wearing off. In some ways, it's worse than actually being hunted by these ... things. Because now, he has to remember it. He has to recall just how useless he was, how all his swagger, and ignorance of his wife Adelaide's fears, his cockiness in thinking he could get crazy with those ... bugmotherfuckers at his wife's parents' cottage, and how it was Adelaide that always picked up the pace, who did the work, who put him in his place when he couldn't even protect her, or their children, couldn't even get to ...

_He sees Jason's double, the growling child with the mask, his face all burned underneath, as Jason walks backwards and his twin walks into the fire, burning ... watching the other wearing his son's body die while he did nothing ..._

"Jason ..." He groans. "Adelaide ..."

She'd run off, after him. The other ... the other woman wearing his wife's face must have snatched him. It was Adelaide's worst fear. Her youngest, young like she had been, like she had tried to tell him back at the cottage, was gone. But he hadn't wandered off like he had at the beach. He was taken. He ...

"Dad ..."

He feels his daughter clutch his hand. He exchanges a look with her, seeing her eyes wide. He looks up, from the ambulance. As he does so, Gabe remembers something else. Maybe it's the blood on the stretcher. It might be the beautiful Santa Cruz summer sunlight that heralded the start of their vacation away from the cottage, shining on them, still warm even now. They'd come in and saw a man, an older man with long, messy, greying hair on a stretcher. They tried to make sure that Jason and Zora didn't see, he and Adelaide, but they saw it. The man with the tattoo on his forehead.

And now, standing in front of them is the silhouette of another man, dressed in red, in another damned red jumpsuit, with long grey hair going down his back. His hands, Gabe can see them, are caked with drying blood. He recalls the picture Jason drew from the beach, the one Adelaide told him about, and he laughed off.

"Zora ..." Gabe says, getting in front of her, as he would be damned if one of these fuckers came for his child, he would not face Adelaide with another failure when she came back with Jason. "Get behind me ..."

And then, as the man began to turn around, the twin of the man whose dead body may have been in this very ambulance, other figures began to come towards them from either side.

Gabe watches them come. He isn't feeling anything anymore. He's numb. Zora doesn't hide behind him. She comes to his side. He is about to tell her, again, to get back, but he sees a look in her eyes. The same as Adelaide's. He sees them come towards them.

Gabe Wilson hefts the bat in front of him as best he can. There is only one real thing he can say now, at this point.

"Shit."

*

With a wordless cry, a husky, rasping Adelaide Wilson wraps the chains of the handcuffs around Red's throat. She sees the tear continue to trail down the other woman's face. A part of her, some distant, lost, rational part of her knows that the woman is probably already dead. As resilient as the Tyler girl had been, she knows intellectually, that getting impaled with that one, instinctual, back-stab is a mortal wound.

Red's eyes, almost dumb, so bovine, and deceptively docile now the hate animating them is draining away -- seem to plead with some old sadness, some lost realization, but Adelaide is having none of it. She feels her mouth turn into a rictus of animal rage at this ... thing that cut her, taking pieces off of her with each song movement, each dance. This shadow that hurt her family. That haunted her entire life. This is going to end. Adelaide can't feel sympathy for her shadow.

She  _won't_.

There is a terrible, lingering, hiss and it takes Adelaide a moment to realize that it is coming from her vocal cords, and not her enemy. Red's eyes stare into a distance only she can see now, her whispering voice terminated into a fading death rattle. Adelaide did it. At last, she killed her nightmare: her shadow.

At last, she's free.

_But then Adelaide recalls the beach, and the Tyler twins, and Zora, and Jason not being anywhere nearby. He'd wandered off. He did what she didn't want him to do. Near the beach. Near the boardwalk. 1986. 2019. Her baby is gone. Jason. Jason ..._

"Jason!" She calls out, finding her voice again, stumbling around her chain and tattered clothing. "Jason!"

And then she remembers. The cottage. Her parents' cottage. Jason and his pranks. The tiny car wedged into the crack between the wall and the small storage door. Jason going off with ... Pluto to "play" by Red's order. She scrambles through the bunk area, sliding on the old sterile floor tiles in pain and exhaustion. Adelaide looks around, frantically, until ... she finds it. She stumbles forward to the metal cabinet.

Somehow, she knows. She knew. Her heart is pounding. Somehow, there is still more terror left in her. She retraced her steps down the funhouse, to the Hall of Mirrors, to the mirror where ...  _she_  had been. The escalator ... a large escalator moving down into the earth with bright lights like Mall Christmas decorations ... and an underground bunker, no a facility ... with rabbits like the one from  _Alice and Wonderland_  ...

How did she  _know_? Was Red right? Did they ... really have a connection, that day, when they faced each other in the Hall of Mirrors ... knowing, somehow, mimicking her actions, coming to that confluence ... that revelation ...

No. It's a mother's intuition. She never wanted her child to travel through here. To be down here, in a place like this. A mother knows ... she knows ...

There is a smell. It had been faint in the old antiseptic and the scent of sweat and blood. She swings open the door.

"Jason!" Adelaide reaches forward, seeing him curled up, into himself, his mask ... that silly mask over his face. She reaches out ...

She crouches there ... as Jason slumps out of the cabinet.

Everything seems to slow down. To be frozen in time. As still as this mausoleum to stale suffering, and stunted lives.

"No ..." She reaches forward, her vision blurring, watery, taking him up ... taking off his mask ... "No ..."

It's like burned meat. Adelaide gags. She chokes. She hears someone screaming. The mask drops out of her hand.  _The rabbits_ , she thinks to herself, backing away from ... it, from  _her ..._ to the exit of the room ...

_The doubles, her father punching the wall. Her mother wandering away from her. All those people ... those doubles ... them ..._

A keening wail rips through Adelaide's ears. Her chained hands roam, desperately, through her hair, clutching at her ears.

_She walked backward, backward ... up the glittering stairs ... she never thought to use the stairs ..._

Red's memories. Adelaide falls to her knees. She crawls towards, and away, from the shape she left. That she abandoned. Soulless. She said they were soulless. She was her shadow. They shared the same body ... the same soul ...

_She comes to the mirrors. She is looking at a little girl. Just like her. Later, she asks her why she left her ... why she didn't take her with her ..._

Adelaide feels hot bile, or a sob rising in her throat, lowering her head onto the cold floor.

_She sees the fear in the little girl's eyes. Her. Her whole life. This girl had tormented her. Tormented her by her very existence. She ... she got to see things while ... she was down here, with these hollow, stupid, empty shells ... No one would miss her ... no one ..._

It takes some time, but Adelaide realizes she's the one who's screaming. She stares up ... not at the bundle near the cabinet ... the locker ... but Red. Red near her bunk.

_She handcuffs her to the bunk as she wakes up, taking her Thriller T-Shirt. She is still smiling at her. No one will miss her. No one ..._

Adelaide's trembling as she sees Red, lying there: her neck covered in the indentations of the chains of her own handcuffs. She looks down at the cuffs around her wrists. She takes the other end, the one not on her wrist, and chain: turning it around her neck, looking at Red, kneeling across from her ...

_She had felt her at her back through the mirror. She now knows who she is. She now knows what she's going to do. Awareness rises blooms her brain as she turns around, a wide smile on her face, thinking of other thoughts, of the Red Queen. Off with her head ... off with her ..._

Adelaide draws the chain around her neck, twisting it. She begins to squeeze. Her mouth twitches. Her lips quiver again. Blood is pounding. Pounding. A distorted echo of the footsteps as she walked away, leaving ...  _leaving the girl at the bunk ... after she had wrapped her hands around her neck and squeezed ... squeezed ... carrying her down ... leaving her here ... Going up into the warm night air for the first time, not seeing it or feeling it through another's eyes, and two people ... not hitting a wall, not ignoring her ... Taking her away, away to draw ... like Jason from the beach ... Jason ... Jason ... and to dance ... to dance away from all of it ..._

She squeezes tighter. She can't breathe. She feels her eyes bulging ... bugging out like  _hers_  did ...

_Pluto burned alive as she cried out for him to stop. Abraham dragged and lost in the water. Umbrae's broken body in the trees, soothing her as she flailed, suffering, silent, as her baby girl died ..._

Her arms suddenly lose their power. She drops to the floor on all fours. She looks up. She looks at her, her eyes gleaming with knowing in death that they did not know in life .. She left her here, she knows that now. She is breathing hard, tasting blood in her mouth. She can't speak. She crawls forward. She is looking around, looking ... And then, she finds them. They are right by her, where she left them.

Shaking, she looks at her double ... a thought coming from the darkness of her mind.

 _"S-sister ..."_  She croaks, finally.  _"Sisster ... ssssissster ... ssisstssers ... scizz ... zzz ..."_  Her hand closes over the pair of handles on the floor. She picks them up. And then, she brings them up, towards herself.

And she uses them.

*

There was a White Rabbit.

An ambulance burns, in the distance. A man's shoe is seen, tattered and torn, soaked in blood. There is a phone, lying on the ground. Its screen grows feebly in the waning sunlight, jagged broken in half by a crack on its surface.

Red walks past the ruins. She doesn't see them. She doesn't feel it. She doesn't really feel anything. Still, from the corner of her eye, she sees the time flickering on the device. She inclines her head, freshly shorn. Her red suit is worse for wear. There's a hole in it, but she has everything else. The glove. The suit. The golden scissors in her hands. She walks, the chain from her handcuff swings listlessly from her wrist against her thigh. Her face twitches from time to time, reacting to something unseen by anything around her, or herself.

Then, she stops. She inclines her head, blinking a few times. She sees the burning ambulance on the other side of the road now. She sees two sprawled forms.

 _"Abraham ..."_  She hisses, the tone distant.  _"... Umbrae ..."_

Something trickles down her left eye. Then, she sees the battered phone near her feet. She thinks it belonged to someone she can almost vaguely recall. There is something painted on it, sprayed on, in large lurid red. They are numbers.

11:11.

Two sets of numbers, separated by a crack in the screen, severed uncleanly ...

Red recalls the White Rabbit. He had a time piece, a stop watch, that never worked. He was always late, never on time.

He was always too late.

She turns away from the fallen object, and a world of originals destroyed by the Tethered. She has to go now. A part of her mind realizes that. She can see them, in the distance, a crimson line throughout the land, also dividing space and time. She has to join them. Red has to join her siblings, until the end of time. It is where she belongs, she thinks to herself as an open, empty smile flickers on her lips, her eyes wide and unseeing ...

Red goes back to where she's always belonged.


End file.
